


Gyftmas Fluff

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, M/M, could also be seen as just brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: Four short Gyftmas stories about the skeleton brothers, one for each universe





	Gyftmas Fluff

Undertale  
Gyftmastime was always a special time. Especially for Papyrus. It was jolly and happy and lights and sparkles were everywhere. Even though Sans would say the biggest shine came from his brothers eyes and nothing could compare to that, Papyrus loved everything that evolved around Gyftmas.  
They started their preparations sooner each year, until they just let their lights hang all year around, to spread a little bit of that special feeling every day. Even though Papyrus was always cheery, during those times he was especially happy and this made Sans smile even wider. They had their traditions, like decorating the house, baking some goods that were rarely edible, but that didn’t faze either of them to enjoy the treats.  
Though, the nicest tradition, was the day before Gyftmas.  
They would gather around the tree in Snowdin and look out for their presents. When Papyrus had found his, he always made sure that Sans’ was there too. Then he would walk back to Sans. Both would look at the tree in serene joy.  
After a while Sans would lean against his brother, who would then reach for the smaller hand.  
“This is nice.”  
Papyrus would say.  
Sans then, would tenderly caress the hand holding his and would look up to his brother.  
Despite standing there for hours, they were never cold and neither really wanted to leave.  
“you are right bro… this is nice.”  
Sometimes they stayed so long, that Papyrus was the first to open his presents. But both knew, the thing they both enjoyed most for Gyftmas, was that special time they just stood side by side, holding hands, and were happy.

Underfell  
Gyftmas night had finally arrived. Papyrus and Sans had put the tree in their home, to be only for themselves and it was time to give each other presents. They never waited till morning.  
Ever since Papyrus found out that Sans was the one bringing the presents, Papyrus had insisted they would not wait for something so important, when it could be done now. Sans, admittedly, had tried to hide it as long from Papyrus as possible, but Papyrus was intelligent and felt rather insulted that Sans would think, Papyrus would be so easily tricked into believing things that didn’t add up.  
Now, with both of them grown up, Papyrus enjoyed it the most to give his brother his present. He also liked receiving them, don’t mind you, but seeing Sans flustered and happy by the thoughtful gift he provided, was the greatest joy to Papyrus.  
This year he had outdone himself, if he didn’t say so himself. It was really hard to top each year, because his presents were always great but this! This was the epitome of every present ever!  
With gleaming eyes and warmed cheekbones he sat by his brother, his own presents strewn around him, and eyed each movement with gleeful anticipation.  
Finally Sans had managed to unwrap the little satchel. He eyed it curiously, before Papyrus went impatient and gestured him to open it.  
With a click, the box opened and Papyrus could see his brothers eyes go wider. It was less what Sans saw, that Papyrus knew, but what he felt.  
“b-boss… bro… paps? is that…?”  
“Yes, indeed it is Sans!”  
Shaky hands carefully took hold of the glassy locket, which contained a little white shining piece. No one would know what it is, unless it was Sans. He knew what it whas, because he felt it. He felt his brothers’ care for him, emitting from the fragile object.  
“It’s a piece of my soul. I wanted you to know that I am always with you, even if we might be apart.”  
Sans stumbled for words, he was shivering slightly.  
Before Papyrus could say something else, Sans flung himself into Papyrus arms, hugging him tightly.  
“this is so much more than i could have ever wished for. you don’t know how much this means to me.”  
As he burrowed his head in Sans hood, Papyrus answered whispering:  
“Actually, I think I do.”

Underswap  
Gyftmas had always been the time, Sans was drowned in presents by Papyrus and for the longest time, it had been a pleasure for both of them. But as they had made it to the surface, Sans had declared it his mission to make sure, everyone he knew was taken care of. No one was allowed to be lonely, or without a healthy meal or without a thoughtful gift. So, every Gyftmas they now walk from door to door, checking on their friends and having a merry time doing so.  
It took the whole day and it was rare, that they returned home before midnight. Usually, they were invited to join the party that was withhold and it was always a wonderful time. But when they finally arrived in their house, Papyrus dropped flat on the couch with an overdramatic sigh of fatigue. Sans left him no time to calm down before he jumped onto his brother, present in his hand.  
“Open it brother!”  
His excitement was almost palpable and just lead to Papyrus chiming in on the smile of his smaller brother.  
“sure thing bro, but only if you open yours too.”  
As he did so enthusiastically, Sans eyes gleamed while he unwrapped a, as it turned out, pair of jumping boots. Papyrus could see that Sans wanted to try them out right away but he hesitated, looking expectantly at Papyrus.  
Just now realising he still hadn’t opened his own gift, Papyrus quickly went to make up for that mistake. A tender feeling filled his heart when he saw the framed photo collage, Sans had made by himself. It was true craftsmanship at work and the photos showed their greatest moments together.  
When Papyrus looked up to thank his brother, Sans already stood in front of him, with a serious, but nevertheless warm, expression on his face, while taking Papyrus’ hand in his own.  
“Papyrus, your presents are always wonderful, but I wanted you to know, that, even though this is as cliché as cliché can be, you are the greatest gift I have ever gotten and the only one I truly need.”  
Papyrus was definitely not crying and asking his brother for tissues, after he crushed Sans in an embrace, that was almost rivalling Sans’ hugs in its intensity.

Swapfell

Gyftmas is the day with a lot of routine for the brothers. While Sans, as usual, takes care of their meal, Papyrus first lights the fireplace and then arranges the tree, he is taller, it only makes sense. After their dinner, which Papyrus praises highly and Sans dismisses with a suppressed smile, it is time for the main event.  
It is time from Sans to unwrap his presents. This actually takes most of the evening and even the night, since Papyrus never wants to give his brother less than he deserves. And he deserves everything and only the best!  
Even though Sans appreciates the gesture, with time it turns boring. He already has everything and trying to be bigger and better is nothing he really cares for, at least as far as materialistic goods go. But he still tells Papyrus how good he has been, because he really has. It is stunning how Papyrus manages to make each Gyftmas even more pompous.  
Far after midnight, Papyrus just finishes bringing all of Sans new belongings to where they should be, he sits down and waits eagerly for the games to start. Because, no Gyftmas ever had not been without games.  
But, Sans has something different in mind, something special, something to show his appreciation for his brothers’ hard work.  
“Papyrus, come here!”  
He orders his brother and points to the couch, on the seat next to him.  
Sans instructions are followed immediately, but the Papyrus posture is still excited and definitely not relaxed.  
“Please lay down and ease yourself.”  
Without hesitation Papyrus does as he is told. Only moments after he feels Sans crawl onto him, until he is laid on Papyrus broader chest, arms crossed and chin draped onto them.  
“This has been an eventful day, and you have been a really great help. I think it would be in order for you to take a nap,”  
At that Papyrus eyes widen.  
“and since I need to take care that you do so properly, I will join you into those napping activities.”  
Sans rolls his eyes, as if to show how above such frivolities he is.  
At first, Papyrus isn’t quite sure if he is dreaming or not, but then, when he sees his brother close his eyes and getting comfortable on top of him, he lays a hand softly on the smaller ones back and begins to relax himself.  
“Happy Gyftmas brother.”  
“merry giftmas … and thank you.”  
Both smile peacefully as they nuzzle into each other, the sounds the fireplace gives off, are the only noises drifting through the room, making it easy to fall into a light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Seasons greetings and a happy new year ^^


End file.
